Disney Games
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: This is a Jelsa fanfic and it's based on the hunger games. Elsa volunteers for Anna to be in the hunger games, with Jack Frost, ten boy who once saved her life- and is in love with her. For the sake of surviving in the deadly games, Jack and Elsa must bond to fight against everyone else, and pretend to be in love. Most of the Disney characters will be in here. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

district 12

Elsa gripped her younger sisters, Anna's, hand tightly. Beside her walked her best friend, Hans. The boy gave Elsa a tight smile as they parted ways - Elsa with her sister went towards the girls section, Hans joined the boys.

It had come. The day of the reaping. The day when her little, vulnerable sister was to be in the reaping for the first time in her life. Anna squezed her hand reassuringly. Then silence fell as a woman went on stage. She was tall and pale, with tons of make up and an elaborate silver wig. She wore a tight black sparkly dress and a big, fake smile.

- Welcome, Welcome! - Ursula Trinket exclaimed. - to the 76th annual Disney Games!

If she had expected cheering, she was disappointed.

- let's start by greeting district 12's once and only victor: Phoebus Knight!

a drunk looking blonde with a goatee beard stumbled up on the stage and thrust himself into the chair prepared to him, giving Ursula a grin. Her smile didn't waver when she pointed at the big, white screen hanging above her head.

- now, time for a special treat the capitol had prepared for you!

the screen flickered and a video, the same like every year, started playing.

- 50 years ago, when President Frolo took control of Panem and divided it into thirteen sections, district thirteen rebelled - a voice boomed - to prevent it from causing any harm, President Frolo destroyed it, and all the districts were once again safe from the rebellion. To remind Panem that to rebel is to die, President Frolo came up with the Disney Games. Every year one young man and woman from every district would be put in the arena to fight to the death. That time has come. happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in you favour.

- I just love that!- Ursuka exclaimed, wiping a tear. - now, on with the reaping. ladies first.

Elsa gripped Anna's hand tightly once more as Ursula dipped her hand into the bowl with the names of everyone in district 12. _please not Anna, please not Anna, please not my Anna..._

- Anna Arandelle!

Elsa froze. Not her Anna! Her nMe had only been In there once, now could her only sister be destined to die In that terrible, terrible place... Anna made a brave face and stepped forward, letting the guards take her onto the stage. Elsa's world unfroze and in seconds she pushed past the guards and grabbed her sister.

- I volunteer as tribute!- she said in a loud clear voice. The people around her stayed silent. Ursula looked baffled.

- I believe we have a volunteer! Come on up onto the stage sweet heart!

- No! Elsa! Elsa! - Anna yelled, clutching onto her sister. Elsa nodded and Hans stepped forward, picked Anna up and carried her off. In a daze, Elsa stepped onto the stage where Ursula gave her a quick and awkward hug.

- now for the boys.

Elsa stared dumbly at the crowd, not hearing the name of the boy who was going to participate with her. She only knew one thing: she was going to die. She vaguely became aware of Ursula talking to her.

- come on, sweetheart! Shake hands!

a boy - her fellow tribute- exchanged his hand. Elsa stared at him. She knew him- those icy blue eyes and white hair and pale skin. It was Jack Frost, the boy who gave her bread that one time when her family was starving. Still dazed, Elsa shook his hand. He gripped hers tightly, comfortingly.

- There we have it, my dearies! Your tributes! Now let's have a clap- Ursula said warmly. Instead, every single person put their closed fist over their hearts, a common sign of 'respect'.

it was only an hour later, when Elsa sat in a small room with a single chair that her mother and sister rushed in.

- Elsa!- Anna cried, hugging her sister tightly. Elsa hugged her back, the. Her mother, then her sister again.

- you can win this. - Anna said through tears.

- sure I can, silly. And I will, I promise- Elsa grinned, putting on a brave face. Too soon were they hauled out of the room and replaced by Hans. Without saying anything, Hans took Elsa in his arms.

- you were very brave, Elsa. - he whispered.

- I don't feel brave.

- you saved your sister.

in response, Elsa hugged him tighter.

- don't let them starve, okay?

- never.

And the Hans too, was hauled out and Elsa was all alone, until Ursula entered and announced that that their trip to the Capitol was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE! here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a bit fast-paced. i changed the - into '' as per request! Also, there's gonna be some powers included in this, and the deaths & alliances arent gonna follow the hunger games ;) so stick around and review, it makes my day ;) (and night, considering it's 02:36 right now. i got up just to write this! see how much i love you? anyway, TA 3)**

Chapter Two

I was actually really surprised the capitol was spending so much money on people who would probably die on the first day of the Disney Games anyway. I mean, my room in the train was ginormous to say the least, equipped with everything from the newest technology through clothes to my own minifridge.

Whilst my family starved.

You couldn't actually feel the train moving. It was like I was gliding through the clouds, ready to face my end. I locked myself away for the entire day, until Ursula came into my room and told me to come to dinner. There was a table layered with food of all sorts. Jack sat by the window, gazing out absent mindedly, his fork wandering around his plate. Next to him, sat Phoebus, our mentor and District 12's one and only victor. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was drunk as hell – and drinking more, mumbling sleepily to a man next to him. The man had a thin, pinched face and spiky blue hair that seemed to be on fire. He wore black and looked tired. Ursula ushered me to the chair opposite Jack and sat next to me. Jack didn't even spare me a glance.

''Elsa, dear, this is Hades, your personal stylist. Lumiere, Jack's stylist, will meet us in the Capitol. '' Effie smiled pleasantly and all I could do was nod. Suddenly, two men ran-walked into the dining room. One was plump, with rosy cheeks, all dressed in red, the other one tall and thin and dressed in blue.

''Sir, the conductor has reported that we will arrive in the capitol around half an hour after our estimated time'' The red one said.

''WHAT!?'' Hades screeched, his hair turning red than blue again. ''Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. Memo! Memo to me – we need to do Elsa's waxing earlier so she's per-fect for the meeting with President Frolo and the parade!'' Hades clicked his long fingers in a 'Z' formation. ''Pain, Panic, prepare the Sauna for Elsa!'' Hades clapped his hands. Pain and Panic saluted and left. Hades pulled me to my feet.

''Sorry, sweetheart, no time for eating! We need to make you look beautiful and your creation will be amazeballs, I promise!'' and then we were off, with Hades skipping merrily. Phoebus raised his vodka bottle after us in a silent toast before crashing onto the floor, unconscious. _Drunks_.

888

''Okay, remember what I told you?'' Hades looked nervous.

''Make the people like you, I got it the first fifty times.'' I rolled my eyes. Hades smiled sheepishly.

''Right, you'll be fine, you look gorgeous.'' Hades mumbled to himself.

''Both of you'' Lumiere said warmly. I tried not to look at Jack too much. He wore an adorable blue hoodie and brown pants that suited him very well indeed. I wore a black top and dark blue skirt, my light blonde hair coiled around my head. Jack hopped onto our open carriage and extended his hand to me. I let it go immediately after I found myself on the carriage.

''Now, holding hands would be a great idea. The capitol loves a little romance!'' Lumiere smiled.

'' Oh, and by the way sweetheart'' Hades started as the carriage started moving ''don't freak if something unexpected happens''.

''Wait, what!?'' I turned around to look at him. ''What do you mean!?''

''chins up.'' Hades blew me a kiss. I took a deep breath and suddenly there was a weird warmth and pressure on my hand. I looked at Jack and then at our intertwined hands and then at Jack again. He shrugged.

'' Just go with it'' He murmured. I watched from the back as the carriage rolled out into the red carpet, one by one. We were last. The red carpet was surrounded by capitol people cheering and waving. I could just barely make out Effie and Phoebus next to the stage, on which sat President Frolo.

District one, as always, were a beautiful blonde girl and a muscular boy, dressed in silver and gold and jewels, waving and smiling and blowing kisses. District two was a chestnut haired girl who looked bored and a tanned guy, grinning at the audience – they were both richly dressed but didn't outshine District One Tributes. District Three's tributes were a cheeky looking eleven year old and a beautiful red-head. District Four's tributes were a dark haired hottie and a dark skinned girl, District fives were a dark skinned man who the capitol ladies were swooning over and a smart-looking twelve year old ginger. Followed by them were a young blonde girl and a guy with a goatee beard, a dark haired beauty and a blonde man who looked like he could pull off a mean half-nelson, a dark skinned girl with bright green eyes and a big, burly guy who had his arm loosely draped around her arms… The rest of the tributes melted together as I self-consciously straightened my plain dress. Before I knew it, our carriage was moving forward, the wheels rattling. Jack squeezed my hand but I could barely hear it.

''District Twelve – Elsa Everdeen and Jack Frost'' A voice boomed and the crowd clapped half-enthusiastically.

''Smile'' Jack nudged me. I managed a weak grin towards the audience. That's when it happened.

I gasped as my dress started glowing and changing. The boring, navy material shimmered and changed colour into a baby blue, with a wide cut showing off my legs – freshly waxed, God bless Hades – and a low-cut collar. Jack discretely reached out and pulled my braid down so it hung on my shoulders. The crowd gasped at the sight of me. I could feel tiny snowflakes flying around the still shimmering air. And then Jack did something outrageous. He leant down and gave me a kiss on the lips. Just a peck BUT STILL!

The crowd went wild, cheering and clapping as Jack beamed. I waved at everybody and blew kisses, which the people of capitol pretended to catch. The flurry of shouts and roses being thrown and confetti landing everywhere, the parade was soon over.

''What was that?'' I hissed at Jack. He shrugged.

''Anything for the crowd''.

''That was brilliant!'' Ursula beamed, kissing Hades on the cheek, then me. There were tears in her eyes ''You looked beautiful, darling. Everyone _loved_ you! I'm so proud.

''Well done, sweetheart'' Phoebus grinned and gave me a sloppy kiss before wandering off, singing to himself, his best friend – the vodka bottle – clutched in his hand.

''You were splendid. Elsa the Ice Queen!'' Lumiere clapped his hands.

'' Did you like the dress?'' Hades asked with sparkling eyes, his hands clasped together.

'' It was wonderful'' I assured. ''However did you do it?''

''Secret'' Hades winked and pressed his finger to his lips.

''Now, all is fun and games, but you two have to take a long nap now, for tomorrow…'' Ursula started.

''The training begins'' Lumiere, Hades and Ursula all said together gravely, before erupting into giggles.

**REVIEW TRIBUTES! *three finger salute***


	3. Chapter 3

**WASSUP EVERYBODY! here's the next chapter ;) sorry it's so short x enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Training. Yeah…

Not my thing. The next day, a groggy, annoyed and sleep-deprived _moi_ came into the 'Training room' after being reminded by Ursula and Hades that I need to find allies. The room, which was wide and filled with weapons and what-nots, was full of kids between the ages of eleven to nineteen, in small groups, talking and training. I noticed the muscular guy from District one- Hercules, a guy Hades despises for unknown reasons – had the blonde girl from his district, Aurora, perched on his shoulder. She was trying to hit the bullseye of the target placed five feet away. Belle and Aladdin, the tributes from District two, were sharpening and throwing knives at dummies. The Royals, bonding together as always. I hesitated by the doors of the training room. Jack took my arm and steered me towards the painting section, where a girl with really, really long blonde hair sat, drawing on the arm of a boy. The thing about the boy that struck me was his face and hunched back. One of his eyes was swollen shut, but that didn't stop a small smile spread across his face.

''Jack!'' The blonde girl waved us over.

''Have you met before?'' I whispered to him.

''Yeah, yesterday, after dinner when I went for a walk. She told me to hang out with her during training.'' Jack whispered back. The blonde girl stood up.

''I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie! District eleven!'' she grinned and pointed at her companion. ''And this is Quasi, from District nine!'' The boy waved shyly at us.

''Uh, you already met jack'' I said, awkwardly ''I'm…''

''Elsa, the Ice Queen!'' Punzie said excitedly '' I know! You totally rocked that presentation! I've wanted to make an alliance since!''

She shook my hand excitedly. As it turned out, Rapunzel was good with camouflage and hiding. She was short and thin, so she was good with climbing trees and sneaking through stuff. Quasi – despite having only one working eyes – was a great shot. He could hit anything if given a gun. Punzie also had magical hair – the type I heard of a couple of times that could glow and heal. Jack and Quasi – apparently – were completely ordinary.

''What can you do, Elsa?'' Punzie asked excitedly. I hesitated, before lightly tapping my foot on the floor, which froze immediately – and attracted all sorts of unwanted attraction. Jack, Punzie and Quasi stared.

''Wow. That's awesome'' Punzie breathed.

''and useful…Oh my god, we're gonna live!'' Quasi grinned, shaking my arm. He really was adorable. Guess who didn't say a thing?

Right.

''You totally have to do something amazing during tomorrow's interview!'' Punzie clapped her hands. I smiled.

''You should too.''

''Oh, yeah! Punzie and I were thinking about injuring someone, so she can heal them.'' Quasi smiled sweetly. We spent the rest of the training with Jack and Rapunzel practicing camouflage and me and Quasi practicing aim. The Royals kept a close eye on me the entire time.

888

''Good evening, Capitol!'' a voice boomed. I glanced nervously at the stage, where the interviewer would appear in a few seconds. The small waiting area was crowded with girls in dresses and boys in suits – and she couldn't find Punzie. ''Now who am I? Who am I!?''

The crowd cheered in response.

''I am the God of the lost souls!'' The Interviewer continued, still hidden away behind the curtain. ''I am the powerful! The pleasurable! The indestructible…'' The curtain lifted. ''Mushu''.

On a bright, sparkly chair sat a small man, with unnaturally red curly hair and a golden suit. The crowd cheered even louder.

''Alright, alright! Now, let's get on with talking to those lovely faces our wonderful stylists have prepared for us!'' Mushu grinned at the audience. ''Okay, let's start with district One! Hercules! Let's have a round of applause.'' The crowd cheered and wolf whistled as the muscular guy walked out and sat on the two spare seats. I suddenly felt the urge to puke – I couldn't do this. I couldn't laugh and joke with people who were sending me for my own end. I ran to the bathroom, nearly tripping over my long blue dress. As soon as I slammed the doors of the cabin shut, I puked my guts out. Then I just sat on the floor, heaving and gagging. I heard a small tap on the door.

'' Sweetie, is everything alright?'' Ursula asked.

I only threw up again.

''Oh dear'' Hades mumbled. I didn't even have the energy to ask what he was doing in a _female toilet_.

After what seemed like ages, Ursula spoke up again.

''Come one sweetie, let's get you fixed up, it's your turn in a minute.''

I walked out of the cabin, shivering. Hades threw his sparkly jacket over my shoulders and proceeded to straighten my dress whilst Ursula wiped my face.

''There, all good to go'' She said, hugging me.

''Let's hear it for District Twelve – Jack!'' Mushu's voice boomed around me like a bell. Ursula and Hades linked arms with me and dragged me out of the toilet.

''Bright smile'' Ursula reminded me.

''…So, tell us Jack – Is there a special someone at home?'' Mushu wriggled his eyebrows. Jack laughed easily. I had to say he looked gorgeous in that silver suit.

''There is, actually''

Mushu made and astonished face.

''Do tell.''

''Well…'' Jack nibbled his lip adorably. ''She's beautiful and a good fighter and independent and kind and helpful and…well, just perfect.''

The crowd 'Oooh'ed and 'Ahhh'ed.

''So, you'll try and win the games for her?'' Mushu smiled kindly at Jack.

''No… I can't. I think I'll just let her win.'' Jack smiled sadly '''Cuz you know…she came here with me…''

**HA! how do you like the cliffhanger? *does wild dance* it's not much of a cliffhanger but yeah :P review, it gives me the will to write on! i'll try and update on Monday ;) May the odds be ever in our favour! *Three finger salute***


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY Y'ALL! first of all, Elsa's and Anna's surname is Arandelle, i got mixed up and called them Everdeen. thank you to all the reviewers, for reviewing - it really makes my day. So thank you to cantstopmydreams, Jelsaisperflove, Jules15, TangledWithYou, MidnightAmber and everyone else! i feel like you gusy understand my addiction to Jelsa 3 anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 4

I could feel my knees go shaky and my breath hitch. Sure, I liked Jack fine and he was really handsome but I only knew him about two days…and from what I was hearing he stalked me since I was five. I snapped out of my daze when the crowd started cheering and yelling. Hades and Ursula joined hands, jumping up and down and squealing like fangirls. Mushu raised his and Jack's hands high in the air, and sent him on his way.

That is, my way.

Upon seeing me, a slow blush crept up Jack's neck all the way up to his forehead. I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. He hurried past me and was gone. I stood there, frozen, until I heard Mushu call me name out. I shakily walked towards the chair Jack just sat in.

''And there she is, Elsa the snow queen!'' The crowd yelled and whistled and yelled and waved and blew me kisses. I blew a couple back. I sat on the chair.

''So, Miss Elsa, how are you today?'' Mushu asked with a big grin.

''I'm cold'' I said truthfully. My dress – the same one I wore on the ceremony- was awfully light and thin. But it sent the crowd roaring with laughter and Mushu giggling like a little school girl.

''Staph it you'' he said after five minutes, wiping his eyes. ''I would ask about what Jackie over there said a few minutes ago but I feel like you will like to talk about it later one, _alone_'' This started the giggles again, and I laughed along, just for the sake of it. Mushu asked me a few more semi-personal questions, to which I answered with humour and charm, like Hades had taught me.

''So, first volunteer from district twelve, eh? Who did you volunteer for?'' Mushu asked eventually.

''My sister, Anna'' I said quickly, trying to avoid thinking about her. The last thing I needed was to start crying. The crowd made sympathetic noises and Mushu patted me on the shoulder.

''So, you're going to win for her?''

''I promised I'll try''

Mushu smiled sadly. ''And try you will'' Then he lifted my hand over my head.

_Make an impression._

Hades' voice boomed in my head. Without thinking, I snapped my fingers. The room immediately filled with shimmering snowflakes. The floor froze over and my high heeled shoes changed into ice skates. I slipped out of Mushu's grip and skated gracefully around the stage, blowing more kisses as the crowd went wild. I skated out of the stage and Mushu laughed.

''Elsa Arandelle! The snow queen!'' was the last thing I heard before Hades caught me in his arms and all was a blur of congratulating and laughing.

888

Two weeks. Two weeks left until I'm put into the arena with a bunch of people who want to kill me. Two weeks left to train as hard as I can. Two weeks to learn how to survive.

And all I can think about is…

Jack Frost…

Who has a major crush on me…

WHAT!?

I whimpered into my knees for the _nth_ time that day. I was locked in my room, dressed in a cashmere sweater and dark pants. My hair was out for once. No attempt of Ursula and Hades could get me out of my room. I was too embarrassed. I mean, Jack announced his affection for me to _the whole world_. It was live transmission, so Anna knew, Hans knew, Mom knew, every damn district knew. President Frolo knew. I whimpered again and heard a faint tap on the doors.

''Sweetheart I know you don't want to come out, but training is reassuming tomorrow, and you can't stay there forever'' Came Ursula's voice.

''Go away!'' I yelled. I heard a sight and quick footsteps hurrying away.

888

So I was really, really thankful for what happened. I was thankful that there was a rebellion. I was thankful that the Disney Games have been cancelled – forever- and I was happy I was going home. The train slowed down in district twelve's one and only train station. I shook in anticipation. I didn't know and I didn't care where Jack was. All I cared about was that I would see my family. I practically ran through the gates of the train station, and sped to the village through the short cut- the forest, my blonde hair flowing behind me. I burst through the last of the trees and ran straight to my house. All around me, members of my district stopped and stared.

Didn't expect you tribute back so soon – or at all, did you.

I grinned when I saw my house. Mom was outside, hanging the washing as always, Hans and Anna milking Anna's goat, Sven.

''Anna!'' I cried happily. ''Hans! Mom''

The three of them shot up to their feet and stared at me.

''Elsa…what…'' Anna managed before I caught her in my arms and hugged her hard.

She pushed me away from her.

''What are you wearing?'' Hans whispered, horrified. I looked down, confused. Clinging to my body was a huge pink and golden dress, shimmering and sparkling everywhere due to distressing amounts of jewels and glitter. I felt my hair – it wasn't flowing behind me. It was puffy and gelled upright. I touched my face. It came back smeared with makeup.

''I don't…''

''Your one of them!'' Anna yelled, accusingly.

''you're a traitor!'' Mom whispered.

''Traitor'' Hans echoed.

''Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!'' the three of them jeered, the village coming up behind them, until the maddening chant swirled around me and made me want to cave me head in.

''No! I'm not! It's not like that! Please…'' but it was like talking to a wall. The chant loudened.

''Why don't you stop it?'' came a sweet voice in my head, and suddenly there was a remote control in my hand, a big red button in the middle. Without thinking I pressed it.

The houses exploded. The chant was cut off, and was followed by screaming.

''Elsa! How could you!'' I heard Anna yell. I stared, tears dripping down my face.

_I did this_.

''NO!'' I yelled, running up to where my family disappeared, engulfed in flames. I was pushed back by the fire with force that ripped my gown. I cried and cried, and suddenly President Frolo was in front of me.

''You're one of us now'' he smiled and I screamed.

888

''Elsa! Hey Elsa, it's okay, it's just a dream'' I heard a soothing whisper in my ear. I looked around wildly and blinked. I was in my room, in the tribute compound, in my white night gown, not the pink dress, and make-up less. In Jack's arms.

''Jack?'' I whispered. ''Why are you here?''

''I heard you scream'' He murmured. I realised we were both on the bed, the covers all around us – and Jack was in his shorts only. I was kind of awkwardly sitting on his lap, one of his arms around my waist, the other around my arms. ''You were crying and tossing when I came in. I thought you were having a nightmare.''

I stared at the pillow I was clutching, and wiped my tears – Jack made no move to remove his arms.

''Thank you'' I whispered. ''I'm fine now.''

I wasn't. I was terrified that the nightmares will come back. I was terrified of being alone.

Jack slipped me off of him and got up.

''I'm glad'' He smiled and made to the doors.

''…Jack…'' I couldn't stop myself from whispering his name. I sensed him stop and bit my lip.

''Do you…want me to sleep with you?'' He asked quietly. Then he blushed. ''Not that way, I mean not _like that_, you know, just like next to you so you're not scared…''

''Yeah'' I whispered, and five minutes later I was snuggling into his neck, his arms around me, lying comfortably on the pillow.

''This doesn't mean anything'' I mumbled.

Jack just hugged me harder.

**Here you have it, tributes! don't you just love the reasamblance between Mushu and Magnus from Mortal Instruments? i know there's a few shadownhunters among you :3 well, anyway, review pleaseeee! *three finger salute***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! thank you so much for the reviews and all 3 i'm sorry i didnt upload for so long :/ anyway, hope you enjoy ;)**

The next morning I woke up to find the space next to me empty – But I knew Jack didn't leave me in the middle of the night because the space where he lay was still warm. He must've left minutes before I woke up. We spent the day training –and he wouldn't say anything about my nightmares. He wouldn't talk to me at all, actually. Rapunzel and Quasi and I did archery and Jack did weight lifting a few feet away from us. If Quasi and Punzie realised his mood was off, they didn't say. The reason why he was pissed off came in the form of very excited Hades and Ursula. They burst into my room after training; Hades was dressed in something that looked like a blue bodysuit dipped in glue and covered in glitter. Ursula wore a deep red dress and her hair was dyed to match Hades' outfit. Jack trailed after them. They grasped my hands and looked at me with twinkling eyes.

''We have a way…'' Ursula said, grinning.

''…To make the Capitol like you!'' Hades finished dramatically.

I blinked at them. Jack huffed.

''Which is?''I prompted.

''To be in love with Jack of course!'' They exclaimed together.

''Of course it's not like you are. But you can _pretend_.'' Ursula smiled happily. I was stunned silent.

''There's nothing the capitol loves more than lovely romance that is later ripped apart and killed with the rest of the tributes'' Hades said dreamily. Then he realised what he said. ''I mean, you will live! This year is different – you stand a chance! But anyway, the love act it is.''

''No.'' Jack said coldly. ''I will not pretend. I don't want her to pretend.'' And then he stormed out of my room.

''This is the only way to be _different_.'' Ursula said, pleadingly.

''This is the only way to _win_. To get _sponsors_. To make people _like you_. And it's just for a bit.'' Hades added. I sighted, but nodded. I mean anything for Anna, right?

''Great!'' Ursula gave me a kiss. ''See you at dinner, honey''

''And make it convincing.'' Hades gave me a quick hug.

888

They also managed to convince Jack – he wasn't happy about it, but he was a good actor. We managed to convince everyone, even Punzie and Quasi. And so the two weeks flew past – training, pretending to be in love, dinner, sleep, social ball… We came to our last morning in the compound – the day of The Disney Games. I was shaking with nerves, biting my nails. Hades slapped my hand.

''Don't do that.'' He snapped – he was as nervous as I was. Ursula sighted yet again, taking strands of my pale hair and braiding them. I was already dressed. We all wore the same thing – dark brown pants, boots, black t-shirts and water proof coats, the colour of dead green. Punzie sneaked in before to wish me good luck and hand me my token – something I could have that reminded me of someone special. She gave me a beautiful Golden Flower, which now hung majestically from my breast pocket. After a long hug we promised each other we would see each other in the arena.

''There, all set and done'' Ursula smiled sadly at my reflection, before she and Hades took both my arms and took me to my cylinder. The cylinder was a plastic tube, big enough to hold a person, that would whisk us up to our standing places in the arena, around the Bowl of Wonders, full of, well, wonders. With my ice powers all I really needed was food. We stood before it, Ursula and Hades looking at me like at a child that was about to go to college…where it would most likely die. We hugged then, for a very long time, with them telling me over and over how they were proud of me and that I could do it and that they loved me. Then I stepped into my cylinder.

**Game makers Headquarters. **

''Okay, we've got the signal.'' Genie, the head game maker nodded his head at the game makers. There was five of them, all girls, all with black hair, dark skin and dressed in white. They liked to call themselves The Muses.

''What do we do when someone gets too close to the edge?'' Genie asked.

''We turn them around.'' One of the muses said.

''That's right. And if someone dies?''

''We ring the gong.'' Another piped up.

''Who do you think is gonna win?'' The first one asked.

''I say the guy from District One, Hercules!''

''Oh, I'd like to make some sweet music with that…'' One of them swooned.

'' I say The Ice Queen'' Another said. Genie giggled.

''Okay, ladies, let's start the countdown.''

The Muses tapped away for a few seconds.

Thirty. Twenty nine. Twenty eight. Twenty Seven. Twenty six. Twenty five. Twenty four. Twenty three. Twenty Two. Twenty one. Twenty…

**The Cylinder **

The cylinder started rising as soon as the booming voice that started randomly said 'Ten'. Now I stood on a square platform. Jack nodded to me from across and Punzie gave me a nervous nod. Quasi had his eyes shut tight.

Six. Five. Four.

I thought about Anna, and Mom and Hans and Hades and Ursula and Punzie and Quasi and, surprisingly, Jack, and promised myself I would win.

Three. Two. One…

The gong went off. The games had begun.

**Hope you liked it! i'll upload soon. much love! Review please! *three finger salute***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Whatever ( I lost count :P)

**Hey y'all! thank you so much for all the positive reviews, i love them more than i love chocolate and that's saying something ;) thanks to all of those lovely comments i'm going to post another chapter after this, just for you guys ;) thank you again, review more!**

I snapped into action as the Tributes became blurs of colour. It took me a couple of seconds to find what I needed.

The forest – a good hiding place. A bag closest to me– food resource. I grabbed the back pack, which was black, and threw it across her back. I took a few minutes to survey the scene before her. The Royals immediately bonded together – Hercules and Aurora, both tributes from District Two and both from District Three. They were slashing carelessly at anyone who dared run past them, grabbing everything they could. I saw Aurora stab a small, pretty dark haired girl in the stomach. The girl put her hands over the wound and doubled over, blood pouring from her mouth. Too gruesome for me to watch a longer, I turned on my heel and sped towards the forest, unnoticed by anyone.

I charged through the trees, knocking aside branches, trying to get as far away from the bloodbath as I could. I didn't know where Jack or Punzie or Quasi were, but I was too hyped up to think about it. All I was thinking about was too get away as far as I could. I was doubling over from exhaustion after twenty minutes of pure running, when I saw it. My sight was exceptionally good, and I wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't stop right in front of it. Concealed by some bushes was a cave. I swerved around the plants, making sure no one was watching me, and peeked inside. It was big enough for a few people to fit inside, with a roof to keep any potential rain out. The floor was covered in pine needles but other than that it was clean. The bushes hid the cave well, but even so I created a thin layer of ice around the mouth of the cave – to keep everybody out. Then I sat at the far corner of the cave and emptied the content of the black back pack onto the floor. I was lucky. Everybody always went for the packs near the centre of the Starting Field, because apparently that's where the best bits were, but here I was with a bag of goodies. There was a silver knife which I probably wouldn't use as a weapon – I had my ice power after all – but I slipped it into my pocket anyway. There was a bottle of water, small at that but at least something, and an empty container for god-knows-what. There were three apples and a few, get this, cheese sandwiches. Also a length of string and a mirror. So it was true what people said – The capitol did sometimes put useless stuff in back packs. I set the back pack in the corner, got up, brushed off and went to look for food. Or Jack. Or both.

I scraped the barks of trees with my knife, so I knew which way was back to my cave, but I made sure the cuts looked natural. I ended up wandering around but I was too scared to go too far. After about an hour I decided to get back to my cave. I walked quietly and slowly, looking out for other tributes. I saw Pocahontas, the dark skinned girl from Quasi's district, climbing up a tree for the night. Thankfully, she didn't see me. When I finally reached the cave, the sun was setting. I sneaked around the bushes and my heart froze. The protective layer of ice I put around the entrance before I left was shattered, like glass. Inside, opposite my back pack, sat a boy. He was tall and kind of awkward, with huge glasses that made his brown eyes seem twice as big, and a mop of brown-going-into-orange hair. He had his coat off and was only in a white vest and pants. He jumped to his feet when he saw me. I grabbed my knife and pointed at me threatingly.

''Who are you?'' I hissed. He put both his hands up and gave me a shaky smile.

''Uh, I'm Milo, district eight. I'm sorry if I scared you. I saw you at the Starting Field and before at the training and thought you would be a good ally to have. I kind of followed you here.'' He gave me an apologetic smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

''I didn't see anyone.'' I said.

''I'm sneaky when I want to be.'' Milo extended his hand to me. ''I'm good with a lot of stuff. So, allies?''

I slowly lowered my knife and shook his palm firmly. Then we sat on the floor, me playing with the blade. I wasn't entirely sure I could trust the awkwardly cute guy next to me. Milo threw a pear at me silently.

''So, seen anyone else on the way?'' He asked casually.

''Uh, That girl from nine, Pocahontas. She was climbing up a tree. What about you?''

''I saw quite a few people, actually, not counting the royals.'' Milo said. ''Shang from Eleven was fighting with John from seven over a sword. Esmeralda, that's the girl from my district, was having a one-on-one with Belle from Two. Oh, and I also saw lover boy…''

''You saw Jack!'' I shot to my feet. Only then did I relise how worried I was about him. Milo nodded, surprised. ''He was running in your general direction before he got caught up with Marvel.''

''Oh God, but he's alright, isn't he?'' I asked panicked. Milo shrugged his shoulders, but before he could say anything else, the anthem of the Capitol started.

''Guess we'll find out'' Milo said and pulled me out of the cave. The sky was dark, the seal of the capitol shining silver against it. We crouched low in the bushes and looked up. I crossed my fingers.

_Please let Jack be alright, please, please, please…_

The seal disappeared and in its place appeared 'Fallen Tributes' in bold writing and then a moving image of a pretty girl with brown hair, underneath which said 'Belle – District two'.

''Guess Esmeralda kicked her butt'' Milo breathed, pleased about the girl from his district.

The image of Belle disappeared and in its place popped up a picture of a boy no older than twelve, with a big smile, ginger hair and unusually pointy ears. It was Peter from district three. Next was Naveen from district five, a dark skinned guy who spent most of training admiring himself in a mirror, and Snow White, the pretty dark haired girl from Seven I saw Aurora stab in the stomach. The seal and anthem disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jack and Punzie and Quasi were okay, and I had four tributes less to worry about.

We silently got up with Milo and made towards the cave. Inside was dark and silent. Milo took out two sleeping bags he had and thrust one at my.

''Night, Ally'' he grinned at me before snuggling into his bag, at the opposite corner of the cave. I mumbled a goodnight and slipped into mine.

I woke up later that night with a hand clamped on my mouth and a voice hissing at me not to make a sound.

**WASSUP CLIFFHANGER! *three finger salute***


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter just like i promised ;) the little faires are baby tooths btw! enjoy and review ;)**

''Do. Not. Scream.'' Jack hissed in my ear and I nodded quickly. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and jerked his head towards the sleeping form of Milo. ''Who's that?'' He sounded pissed off.

''Milo from District Eight. He's a friend.'' I hissed back and then whispered so low that only Jack could hear me. ''What the hell, there might be camera's here.''

Jack sighted but leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

''Glad you're okay'' He said much louder but I could sense that he meant it. Probably the whole of capitol heard it but so did Milo, who shot into a sitting position and aimed a gun at Jack, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

''Oh'' he lowered his gun. ''It's you. Make yourself comfortable, there's enough space in the sleeping mat for you and your girlfriend'' Then the boy plopped back into his sleeping bag and soon enough I heard his soft snoring. Jack turned my face towards him with his fingers.

''You're not hurt, are you?'' he whispered, his other hand snaking around my waist. I shook my head.

''You're not hurt either, right?'' He smiled at me and also shook his head. I scooted up in the sleeping bag to make space for him and he slipped in beside me. I could practically hear the Capitol giggling and clapping. Jack put his strong arms around me and I snuggled into his neck. Even though our 'Love' was just an act, it felt good to have him there. I had a million questions, like how did he find me? Where were Quasi and Punzie? How did he take down my ice barrier? But right then all I wanted was to stay like that forever with him, snuggled up against each other. When I looked up at his face a few minutes later I saw that he was wide awake, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at me.

''What?'' I asked softly. In response, he pressed his mouth against mine. Okay, I could definitely hear the crowd going wild again. I bet there was a camera there somewhere. This kiss was different than the ones we had in the Capitol. Those were sweet and brief and staged. But this one… this one was long and passionate and a little bit possessive. Jack kissed me over and over, each kiss more heated than the last one. Eventually he pulled back and smiled at me.

''If I don't stop now, this will get out of hand.'' He murmured against my ear. I giggled.

''We wouldn't want that, would we? Poor Milo would get the shock of his life'' I said casually but my insides were turning to butterflies and my heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. Jack whispered goodnight and kissed me again, and kissed him back. And it had nothing to do with the act we were putting on.

888

I woke up the next day early in the morning. I saw Milo staring down at us, obviously delighted.

''Aw, you look so adorable together'' He said. I groaned and got out of my bag, careful not to step on the Jack, who was only just waking up. Milo's grin widened as he pointed to my neck.

'' What's that?''

I grabbed the mirror from my bag and observed the space just above my collarbone. My face turned an un-attractive red when I saw the hicky there.

''Had fun yesterday, didn't you guys?'' Milo laughed and banged Jack on the back. Excuse me, but when did Jack kiss my neck? I was flaming up just thinking about it so I busied myself with making breakfast. After we were done eating, Milo agreed to watch the cave whilst Jack and I went to find more water – turns out our only supply of it was in my bottle. I had my container in my pocket and Jack was carrying the two metal bottles that belonged to Milo. Unfortunately they were empty. Jack and I walked quietly, slipping between trees. I was surprised we haven't seen any other tribute until we got to the river which, another surprise was way too easy to find. Of course I wasn't expecting what we would find. Jack stopped short by the riverbank and stared at the scene before him. Rapunzel had Quasi's head in her lap, tears streaming down her face, whispering something over and over. Quasimodo's eyes were closed and he was deathly pale. I ran over to her and relief flooded her face when she spotted us.

''Oh Elsa!'' she cried ''Quasi needs help. He drank the water from this river. I think it's poisoned. I can't heal him with my hair no matter how much I try. I think he might die if we don't do something''

Silently, Jack picked Quasi up and started to make his way back to the cave, and fast. I gaped at how strong he was, before pulling Rapunzel to her feet and dragging her back to the cave. Milo was astonished to see us, now four not two, but quickly pulled Quasi into his sleeping bag and tried to make him drink the rest of the water we had. I paced around the cave, thinking what we should do, while Punzie cried in the corner. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise and something landed in front of the cave. It was a tiny piece of cardboard attached to a, what looked like, tiny fairy with a long nose and multi-coloured hair. I took the piece of paper and the fairy flew off. I hastily flipped the cardboard over and read the few words that were scribbled on the back.

_''Snog for the antidotum, and make it hot. JELSA FOR THE WIN. ~Ursula''_

I thrust the cardboard at Jack. He sped-read it and suddenly grabbed me and pulled me against him. His mouth find mine and the whole world disappeared. Jack's hand slipped underneath my t-shirt and up my back. He shoved me against the wall and picked me up so I was half a head taller than him. I broke away and panted for air whilst he trailed kisses down my neck, making a whole hicky family join the first one from the night before. I only had a second to see Milo and Rapunzel, blushing furiously and probably wondering why the hell we were full-out making out when Quasi was at the verge of death, before Jack kissed me again and my vision went foggy.

**Game Maker Headquarters**

''Well spank me and call me a baby!'' One of the muses grinned, watching as Elsa and Jack made out on the big screen that was being watched by all citizens of Panem.

''Make that a double spanking'' Her friend said, drooling over the screen.

''I ship Jelsa so bad'' another said.

''OTP right there!''

The doors banged open and Genie walked in. he thrust a box at the Muses.

''This just came in from Hades. Send it to the cave Elsa is in.'' his gaze fell on the screen. ''Well dayum.''

**The Cave**

We pulled away when we heard the little beeping sound. The antidote had arrived, attached to a tiny fairy. Jack was off me in a blink and pouring the antidote into Quasi's lips from a tiny vial. I read the piece of paper that was attached.

'_'Girl, you just set us all on fire. Well done you. ~Hades_''

Quasi sat up at coughed. He was still pale but he looked more alive. He looked around the cave and smiled at me.

''Elsa! Great to see you! What did I miss?''

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! hope you liked it! REVIEW YEAH!? love y'all! *three finger salute***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! sorry for not updating for a while! i wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, i'm so so happy i could sing! i would if i could but i can't so i won't ;) anyway, sorry that John is such a dick but i never liked him so no hate please! Okay, now private thank you's! Thanks a lot DemigodOnFire for a bunch of reviews from you ;) i'm glad you like my story. *three finger salute* Thank you also IDunnoMyName (*three finger salute to you too!*), 007 for constanstant reviews, my lovely twin sister TangledWithYou, and of course K-chan's Kisses who is my frequent reviewer. There is a whole lot more but this author's note is way to long already do, enjoy!  
**

I knew one thing: I needed to cool off. I had no idea why kissing Jack made me question my feelings. I mean, I knew the guy what, two days? I never talked to him, nothing and suddenly all I wanted was to get out of the arena together with him. So mumbling something about checking out the area I left the cave, putting up another protective layer of ice over the cave mouth and rushed through the trees. Of course I knew it was dangerous, just walking off like that. I couldn't help it though; I had to get out of there. My cheeks were burning. I could not believe I just practically had you-know-what with Jack in front of all my friends whilst Anna was watching. Whilst Mom was watching. Whilst Hans was watching. Whilst the whole freaking Panem was watching. I jogged lightly down the forest, swivelling around trees gracefully. I came into a little plain between the trees and finally burst out. I screamed in frustration, not caring if someone heard me and let me powers go. The first ice blast hit the tree in front of me, freezing the bark and slithering up to turn the leaves silver. The tree was soon joined by a few more, each accompanied by a war cry. After half an hour I was heaving and panting, surrounded by trees made of ice, my powers weakened.

That's what they were waiting for.

John from District seven and Tiana from District 4 came from behind one of the iced trees, John slowly clapping his hands.

''Well done, Ice Queen. Thank you for making getting rid of your powers for us.'' He said with a mean smile.

''Yeah, thanks for making this easy for us.'' Tiana said, hands on hips, but I couldn't help and feel her uncertainty. John carried a middle length sword and Tiana had a dagger.

''Time to say goodbye.'' John grinned, as if proud that he would be the one to kill the Ice Queen, and lunged himself at me. With a yell, I darted away. I outstretched my hands, sending a thin arrow of ice in his direction, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as I hoped it was. John dodged it easily and sent a kick to my ribs. I sucked in a deep breath and he spun a punch at my head. I caught his fist in my hand and froze it. John hissed in pain and reeled back. I saw Tiana, looking torn between running and helping her partner. The blonde man thumped his iced fist against one of the frozen trees and the ice gave way, crumbling to the floor and melting. Before I could as much as blink he jumped towards me and slashed his sword in the air. I had only a mili second to jump back and the sword tore at the flesh on my arm, leaving an ugly, jagged wound that was pouring blood. With a flick of my wrist the sword froze over and shattered. John punched me in the face and brought his knee up to my stomach. I spat blood onto the grass.

''Please! Is that the best you can do? I can kill you with my bare hands.'' John laughed a cold, evil sound and gestured for Tiana to come forward. They cornered me so I was pressed against the bark of a tree. Tiana pressed a dagger against my throat, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

''Wait, I want to do it.'' John said with amusement, reaching for the dagger. I raised my hand, willing for ice to come to me. I felt nothing, no familiar rush of power, nothing forming in front of me.

''Bye bye, your majesty.'' John said sweetly. And then something hit him, right in the stomach.

Ice.

But not my ice. I whirled round and stared. Jack stood a few meters away from me, his hands outstretched, the look of pure rage clear on his face. With a swish of his hand, ice hit Tiana square in the chest and she went down, screaming. Her eyes rolled back but I knew she wasn't dead. John groaned from where he lay on the floor and started getting up. Jack reached me and grabbed my arms.

''You idiot, I was so worried!'' he cried. ''You're not hurt, are you? That's a stupid question, of course you are. Look at you, your bleeding.'' Jack pulled me into a strong hug, watching not to hurt me and my wounds.

''I'm sorry.'' Was all I managed. I opened my eyes, looked over my shoulder. I froze.

''JACK!'' I screamed but it was too late. John had thrown the weapon, the dagger, at us and it found home in deep between Jack's shoulder blades. Blood started pouring down his back and suddenly I was the one keeping him up.

''No, no, no Jack don't you dare die on me! Get up, you idiot! Get up!'' I screamed but he fell onto his knees, bracing himself against the floor with a shaking hand. Gritting my teeth I got up and faced John.

''Oh.'' He said in mock pity. ''Lover boy is dead, is he? What's an ice queen without an ice king? What are you gonna do now, love? Slap me? You don't even have enough power in you to freeze the tip of my finger. Not enough to protect him.

''SHUT UP!'' I yelled thrusting my hands out towards him. Nothing happened and John laughed in my face. Jack shifted on the floor and looked up at me. I could see the light dying in his eyes, but still he smiled at me and touched my ankle lightly. The skin he touched warmed up and suddenly I felt strong and bold. The warmth spread across my body and I realised what Jack was doing. He was giving me his power. The warmth came up to my fingers and ice burst out, so strong I reeled back. The last thing I saw was John's mouth fly open as it hit him full-power, sending him flying out of view. I knew he was dead. I killed him and I felt cold satisfaction. He deserved it for what he did to jack.

_My jack. _

Tiana groaned on the floor. Someone would find her eventually and kill her. She was a poor girl, too weak for a game like this.

''I'm sorry. It's nothing personal.'' I whispered, touching my fingers to her forehead. Her body froze over; white and reflective like crystals, her closed eyes never to open again. With a deep breath I flicked her on the forehead. She shattered into a million pieces and the ice melted into the grass. I whirled round to where Jack was, shivering but still alive. I grabbed his face and stared at him.

''Jack, Jack please, stay with me, please.'' I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. He smiled weakly at me and wiped them away with shaking hands. ''don't leave me. Please. I love you.''

His eyes twinkled and I knew if he could, he would grab me and hug me and twirl me around and never let me go. But he couldn't.

''I love you too.'' He murmured instead, his hand falling to his side. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming shallow and laboured.

''No, no, no! Jack look at me! Jack please, come on, open your eyes!'' I screamed. Suddenly there was rustling around me and I saw people emerging out from behind the frozen trees. I couldn't have cared less. They could kill me right there and then and I wouldn't care because Jack was gone, gone, gone…

Strong arms pulled me off of Jack and I didn't have the will to fight. I could just stare at his limp form, tears dripping down my shirt. The person turned me around and I saw Quasi, smiling sadly at me. He pulled me into his arms and I wept into his shirt. Between sobs I could hear two people talking.

''Can you heal him, Punzie?'' Milo was asking.

''I'll try…'' Rapunzel sounded uncertain. Then I could hear her sing a sweet, beautiful song in a clear voice. The world was suddenly a blur and I didn't hear anything for a long while, just crying on Quasimodo's shoulder, praying that Jack would be okay.

Because if he wasn't, I would never be.

**WASSUP CLIFFHANGER! i wasn't originally planning on doing one but i love to torture you guys. i'm joking, please dont kill me. The more you review the quicker i'll update. get me six reviews and the next chapter will be up this week ;) i love y'all! *three finger salute***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! here's the next chapter! thank you so much for all the reviews, i love them so much 3 I got called an asshole by Kuhlare12 but i love you anyways, so glad you loved my story 3 my1alias your review made my day, i'm so happy my fanfiction can make someone miss their bus stop 3 And of course thank you to K-chan's Kisses my most frequent reviwer. There's a lot more but you probably don't want to listen to it. Enjoy!**

I didn't know how much time passed. I had my face buried in Quasimodo's arm and after a while the tears stopped flowing and I started shivering uncontrollably. I couldn't get the image of Jack, lying next to the frosted trees, like an angel in a pool of blood. I could hear Milo telling me over and over that it'll be okay and Rapunzel singing her song but it was like I was under water. And then someone tapped my shoulder gently. I turned around and my eyes widened. There stood Jack, grinning brightly at me, no wound, no blood. Rapunzel sat against a tree, smiling and breathing hard, her hair turning brown. I didn't even notice. I stared at Jack.

''What's wrong, princess?'' He asked and suddenly I flung myself at him, catching him off guard so he stumbled and landed on the floor. I didn't care and neither did he as I wound my arms around his neck and he hugged me hard, one arm across me back, the other on my waist, his face buried in my hair.

''It's Queen.'' I mumbled. Jack laughed his breath hot on my ear.

''I'm sorry, your majesty.'' He whispered, pulling away so our foreheads were touching. I was suddenly self-conscious of my messed up hair and puffy eyes but Jack didn't seem to mind.

''I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have ran off.'' I whispered. Jack kissed me softly and I could hear Quasi going 'Awwww' behind us and Milo indicating puking.

''It wasn't your fault, and I don't want to hear any more complains.'' Jack said firmly. ''Because I got to hear you say it.''

''Say what?'' I blinked at him.

''That you love me.'' Jack said softly. ''And I got to say it too.''

I laughed and he leaned down to kiss me again.

''Jack! Elsa! Watch out!'' Milo screamed suddenly. We sprang apart and looked towards Milo. He was next to Rapunzel, pulling her to her feet, Quasi close behind him. In front of us, laughing and jeering, stood the Royals.

Hercules and Aurora were at the head, the boy looking smug, the girl clutching his bicep with one of her pale, thin hands. Behind them stood a dark skinned boy, with his shirt off and wound around his waist. I recognised him as Aladdin from District Two, the partner of Belle, the tribute Aurora stabbed in the stomach during the blood bath. Then there were the two siblings; Twelve year old Peter, that despite his age looked mean and ready to kill, and his older sister, Ariel, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. The siblings clutched bows and arrows.

''Well, well, well, who have we here.'' Aurora jeered. Jack pushed me behind him and I looked up at him sharply.

''You're powers are out, go help Punzie.'' He whispered. With a nod, I ran over to my friend and pulled her away from the scene. Milo stood next to Jack and so did Quasi. He tried to look brave but I could see him shaking. I lay Punzie behind one of the iced trees and with the last bits of Ice that Jack have me, I made a protective sheet over us. Rapunzel was sweating but she didn't look pale or anything. However her long hair turned brown.

''Rapunzel, what happened!?'' I asked, panicked.

''My powers, they're gone.'' She said, smiling apologetically at me. ''I used them on Jack.''

''Oh God, I'm so sorry…'' I started but Rapunzel hushed me.

''it's okay, I'll be fine.'' She said and with a short nod I turned my attention to the battle. Whilst I wasn't looking, Jack and Hercules launched at each other, their weapons discarded on the floor. The rest of the Royals, Milo and Quasi were cheering for their respective team. Without a warning, Aurora yelled at her friends to follow and they circled around Hercules and Jack towards Milo and Quasi. To my surprise, Milo whipped out a flute and spat at Ariel through it. A tiny arrow hit her in the neck and she went down. I knew she wasn't dead, because her chest was heaving lightly. Peter climbed a tree and started firing arrows at the Tributes. His aim obviously wasn't very good, because he missed Quasimodo and Milo totally. An arrow buried itself in Aladdin's shoulder and he swore colourfully. I wanted to help my boys fight off Aladdin and Peter but I had more important stuff to attend to. Because my powers were weakened, after a few blows Aurora, who managed to sneak in on us, broke through the layer with the hilt of the dagger and dragged me to my feet, ignoring Punzie. She punched me in the stomach, taking me by surprise.

''You dirty bitch, let's see how you like this.'' She hissed, slashing at my arm with her knife. I dodged the blow and managed a kick at Aurora's side. She winced but launched herself at me, grabbing my hair and banging my head against the frosted tree. Hot liquid poured down my face but I didn't feel the pain.

''It's all your fault. Herc won't even look at me anymore, all he talks about is you and how fierce and strong you are. Just die already.'' Aurora screeched, swinging her dagger at me again. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, cursing myself for leaving all my weapons in the cave. With a cry, the blonde let the dagger fall to the ground and wrenched her hand out of my hand. She aimed a punch at my face but I caught her fist and shoved her against a tree. She banged her head and I had a few seconds to see a black eye and an awkwardly twisted ankle before she lurged herself at me again. She caught my cheek in her punch but it threw her off balance and she landed on the floor with a bang, sprawled out. I drove my foot into her stomach, until she started coughing and gagging and then stopped. I couldn't bring myself to kill her. she was so pathetic and small on the grass, looking like she was about to cry and all this because of a guy. I could relate.

''Leave.'' I snarled. I saw a flash of what looked like gratitude spark in her eyes before she crawled away and disappeared into the forest. I turned my attention back to the fight at hand. Hercules, using his super strength, had Jack pinned to the ground and was punching him over and over. Milo managed to wrestle Aladdin to the ground, a sword lying nearby. Milo grabbed it and without a blink drove it through Aladdin's chest. Then everything happened in a blur. Hercules saw that Aurora was out of sight and Aladdin was overpowered and jumped off Jack, grab the woozy Ariel that was just waking up, gesture for Peter to follow and disappear into the woods. Aladdin coughed blood and Quasimodo winced away, gagging and cringing. I didn't even have time to scream his name and Peter let the arrow fly. It pierced Quasimodo's back just as the boy jumped high in the air and flew away. Quasi looked confused, his eyes asking a silent question.

_Why do I have a piece of wood sticking out of my back?_

And then, within a blink of an eye he landed on the floor, gasping, the arrow protruding from his back like a nasty extra limb. With a yell, I ran over to him, Rapunzel behind me. Milo and Jack reached Quasi right after me. Gently, I pulled out the arrow from Quasimodo's back and turned him over so his head lay on my lap. His eyes fluttered open. Rapunzel was frantically widing her hair around his wound and singing her song but it was no use – she had no power left. I clasped Quasi's big hand in mine. Right then he looked like a little boy, trying desperately not to cry and failing.

''Am I going to die?'' Quasi asked, fat tears dripping off his face.

''No, I'm not going to let you.'' I said firmly, wiping them away. Rapunzel, silently crying, clasped his other hand in hers and pressed it to her forehead. Tears gathered in my eyes and started dripping down my face. Quasi smiled as Milo ruffled his hair with his hand.

''It's gonna be okay.'' Jack managed.

''You guys have to win, okay?'' Quasimodo said, smiling brightly at us despite his wound pouring blood. ''Promise me.''

''Promise.'' We echoed in broken voices.

''I'm glad I got to meet all of you and be your friend. Don't forget about ugly, little Quasi.'' He whispered before his eye lids fell and his hand went limp.

My scream could be heard through the whole arena.

**Game makers head quarters**

''I-I can't even…'' One of the muses whispered, blowing her nose in a handkerchief. Her friend pressed a button and the sound of the cannon went off the moment Quasimodo passed away. The five women and Genie watched with tears in their eyes as Elsa screamed in agony and Jack gently pulled her off the body. Then he raised his arms and Quasimodo got covered in a protective layer of ice, like a beautiful coffin, hiding a boy that, once thought of as ugly, now looked serene.

**The Cave**

We, Milo, Jack, Rapunzel and I, Elsa, watched in silence as the Capitol anthem played out and the seal appeared on the dark sky.

_'Fallen Tributes._' The bold writing that appeared after the seal read. Aladdin from District Two was first, followed by Tiana from District four. My stomach clenched as I recalled the young girl, now nothing more than melted ice in the earth. I didn't feel anything when '_John Smith, District Seven_' popped up. And then, just before the seal disappeared, the picture of a laughing Quasimodo from District Nine popped up. With a whimper, Rapunzel slipped back into the cave and I followed suit. I didn't know that right that moment the whole of District Nine were holding their closed fists over their hearts.

**There you have it. i know, it broke my hear too. i hope you enjoyed it. if you did, you know what you have to do ;) review, review, REVIEW! but hey, no pressure. *points knife at you.* i love y'all to bits! *three finger salute***


	10. AN

Hey y'all! i'm so, so, so sorry i didn't upload for ages, but i just moved houses and there is no bloody internet. Literally, i'm playing mahjong 24/7 and my twin is re-watching our old DVD's. Right now i'm at my grandad's. Anyway, i'm so so sorry, i'm nearly done with my next chapter, which i'm writing when i'm not playing mahjong. So, please bare with me, i will get the internet back next week or by the end of the month. Oh, and also, i just finished reading Mockingjay and just... SPOILER ALLERT. Finnick's death was SO insignificant, and i had to re-read it like three times to actually realise he's dead. I cried tons, got my shirt soaked and had no more tears to cry for poor, little prim :'( Oh, and plus i just broke up with my boyfriend, but he's an idiot so i don't really mind. i stay forever loyal to my fictional characters! Rant over, i love y'all, stay with me, yeah? HAPPY EASTER! I hope after all these choc eggs and what not we're all be fat and happy. *Three finger salute*


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY Y'ALL! Back at my grandad's, finally finished the next chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews 3 i hope you all had an amazing easter. OoPoPcAnDY thank you, yes you spelt the name right, maybe i will, maybe i won't ;), thank you 007, my most frequent reviewer, thank you very much Snow Queen, don't worry, my computer hates me too - so slow! Livia Toric thank you so much, i'm so glad you like my fanfics xxx Thank you to everyone else! i love y'all to bits, hope you enjoy. REVIEW!**

The next day I woke up and for about five seconds wallowed in the blissful sleepy fog in which I didn't remember that I was in the games and Punzie's powers were gone and Quasi was dead. And then it hit me. I clenched my teeth and untangled myself from the sleeping bag. Everyone else was up, grim and trying to start a fire. Milo was unsuccessfully trying to create a map of the arena. I sat up and without a word Jack got up and walked over to me. His arms around me were comforting and I snuggled into his shirt. After a few seconds Punzie came over and hugged me too. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying – she knew Quasimodo for ages. I refused to cry again.

Ten minutes later after a small breakfast of which most was left uneaten, we set out. There were too many Royals and other tributes around for it to be safe so we decided to go farther into the woods. We looked a mess- dirty and bloodied, a tall Ice Queen holding hands with a now-brunette girl a head smaller than me, an annoyed looking guy with a long black trench coat and a boy with white hair, freezing flowers as he walked. Still, that didn't mean we couldn't protect ourselves. After a few hours of walking, resting and drinking systematically we walked out into a small plain. The trees were everywhere still but they had thinned out. I looked up just in time to see the peculiar scene playing out in front of me. Pocahontas, the girl from Quasi's district, was sprinting between trees, graceful and out of the grasp of the guy with the goatee from Six. She seemed to have ahold of his bag and he was screaming a string of curses at her. Pocahontas looked ready to give the bag up but was too terrified to stop. Seeing us, relief flashed across her face and in a blink the bag was out of her hands, flying through the air and disposing itself in Punzie's arms. Pocahontas disappeared just as the guy reached Punzie, pointing a mean looking knife at her. Imiediatly me and Jack put our hands out, and Milo pointed his gun at the guy, who took no notice.

'My. Satchel.' He hissed. 'Now.'

Rapunzel squeled and dropped the bag. The guy caught it easily and swung it over his shoulder.

'Thanks for helping me out' He said lightly, although we _obviously didn't_ 'That chick just appeared out of nowhere and took my satchel. Can you believe that.'

Jack and I exchanged glances and lowered our arms slowly. Milo followed suit.

'I'm Flynn, by the way'

Rapunzel screamed and ran to hide behind me.

'Elsa that guy is scaaaaaary!' She wailed. 'Please, can we not take him with us?'

'Well that's not very nice, is it?' Huffed Flynn.

'Pointing a knife at Punzie wasn't very nice either.' Milo pointed out. 'Do you have any special abilities?'

'Uh, no? I'm very athletic though.' Flynn shrugged. Milo looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. _The more people the safer we are, and without Quasimodo our numbers have gone down… _I nodded at him.

'Okay, do you wanna be in the freaky alliance?' Milo asked reluctantly.

'Hell yes' Flynn said, grinning.

888

Rapunzel walked behind Elsa and Jack and Milo, staring at the ground. She knew she should be on her guard but she just couldn't get Quasimodo out of her head. He was like a little kid, always happy and awed at everything he saw. Now he was no more. She didn't notice when the new guy – Flynn – sneaked up on her.

'You cut your hair!' he pointed out. 'And dyed it. Where the hell did you get hair dye?'

'I didn't dye it' Rapunzel said coldly, edging away from him.

'Well, you had to, silly! It's a different colour!' Flynn persisted. Jeez, talk about kids.

'I lost my powers, okay' Rapunzel exploded and lowered her voice when the rest gave her worried looks. 'That's why it changed colour'.

Flynn said nothing and she was thankful for the silence. However, it wasn't temporary.

'You knew that guy that died, right? Quasimodo, was it? I saw his picture go up with the rest of the fallen tributes yesterday.' He said slowly.

'God, you're such a dick' Punzie hissed and stomped over to Elsa, linking arms with her. Flynn looked like a lost puppy.

'What did I say?'

888

Eventually the five of us made it to another clearing. It was way too out in the open for it to be a good hiding place but there was a river there and bushes heavy with berries and we decided to take a break – we all badly needed a drink and the fruit looked inviting. It took us a few seconds to drop our bags and realise we weren't alone. Someone recless had fallen asleep by a tree. The boy was tall and handsome with pitch black hair – I recognised him as Eric, from District Four.

'We cant be allies with everyone. There can only be one winner' Milo said uneasily. Jack nodded and approached the sleeping boy with a sigh. I felt bad for having to kill the poor boy. But it would be quick and painless and he would just continue being asleep, forever. At least that's what I told myself. Jack extended his hand when he got close to Eric, ready to freeze him.

Suddenly Eric's eyes shot open and his hand caught Jack's arm twisting it. Jack, caught off guard, fell to the floor and Eric pointed a dagger at his throat. He seemed panicked, like a wild animal that was surrounded.

'Nobody move!' He yelled in a breaking voice. I noticed he was unusually pale, nearly green and his hands were shaking.

I extended my hand, ready to zap him with ice, when to my surprise, he tumbled back, his eyes rolling back. His body crumpled on the floor and he shook for a few seconds before laying perfectly still. Jack leaned down, checked his pulse and shook his head. It was a miracle in a disaster.

'W-what happened to him?' Rapunzel asked, horrified, looking very pale herslef when Flynn interupted.

'It's you again!' He screeched, lunging himself in the general area where our packs were. I noticed Pocahontas sneaked up on us. Her tactic seemed to be literally sneaking in, stealing food, hiding and waiting for everyone else to kill each other. Pocahontas had a hold of Flynn's satchel and the boy was trying to get it off her. She delivered a kick into his stomach but it didn't seem to do any real damage – she had lost her shoes. Flynn grabbed her dark arm and twisted it behind her back, making her cry out. A smooth fist to the jaw and Pocahontas reeled back, the satchel on the floor. In a blink she was back in front of Flynn, smashing her fist into his ribs and I swear I could hear them crack from where I was standing. I moved in to help him but Milo held me back. It was obvious Flynn was winning. He took out his dagger and aimed it at Pocahontas. A flash of panic sparked up in her eyes, but Flynn just said.

'Stay away from my stuff, savage'. Pocahontas took a step back. I could see she had given up the bag and was surprised Flynn didn't bury his knife in her throat.

'Stay away from the berries. They're poisonous.' She said before darting off into the trees. That was the last we saw of her. Jack nudged the body of Eric with his foot.

'Poor fella. Must've eaten those berries.' He said quietly. Rapunzel was shaking again and I put my arm around her.

'You okay?'

'Thirsty' she rasped out and I realised we all were. I motioned for Flynn to get some water. He speed walked over to the stream and took out one of the bottles I had in my pack. He leaned to get some of the liquid, screamed and jerked back. I ran over and saw what happened. It wasn't water. It was some kind of acid. Flynn's hand was burnt, covered in blisters and bleeding. He looked horrified at it and opened his mouth to scream again but all that came out was a squeak. The acid, where he touched it, began burning and spreading rappidly. I noticed that the stream ran around the plain, stopping just behind the berry bushes, separating the plain and the forest. The stream caught fire in a blink of an eye, cutting us off. The fire was closing in on us, very, _very_ quickly. I screamed for Jack and he came running, Milo and Punzie right behind him. I asked Flynn if he could move and he got up, wincing. Jack and I joined hands and pointed in front of us. The fire parted and froze around the edges, creating a big hole we could get through to the other side with. The rest of the fire was too much for us to freeze. It had spread to the side of the forest where Pocahontas disappearead and I felt a pang of concern for the girl before returning to the matter at hand.

'Rapunzel, jump through!' I yelled at my friend. She stared at me in shock. 'GO!' I ordered. She nodded and ran straight for it, jumping through and landing safely on the other side.

'Milo, you're next!' Jack told Milo. Soon both of them were over, plus me, plus Flynn.

'Okay, listen Elsa. You jump now. I'll hold it open for you' Jack said 'When you're on the other side, we'll switch, got it?' There was a hard edge to his voice, like he wasn't talking to his lover/girlftriend/friend with benefits but to one of his allies. I knew if I didn't jump, he would throw me over the flames himself. Without another word I sprinted towards the opening and jumped. The flames barely touched me as I flew over. Everything was slow motion for a few seconds, like there was nothing to worry about, and then my feet hit the ground and reality hit me. I whirled round and outstretched my hands, my fingers splayed out. A steady gush of ice broke through the flames, making the opening again. It took Jack a few seconds to get to it and then he jumped over, landed gracefully in front of me and grinned. I didn't have a lot of time to show affection, so all I did was reach out and touch his cheek briefly.

888

After about two hours we finally found our new hide away. Flynn was almost unconcious from all the pain from the hand – it obviously wasn't normal acid. It needed treatment, ASAP. Milo and Jack took turns proping him up, and he tried to smile and look brave. I was tired and shivering, and so were Milo and Jack. Suprisingly, it was Rapunzel who kept us going. She kept our spirits up, yelling encouragment words in our ears, giving us the water we thankfully found on our way. Eventually, we came to a stop in front of a few trees. They were obviously planted too close together and now, being huge and tall, they had mangled together, the canopy providing a safe net to sleep on, the leaves creating a perfect little roof. We had some trouble climbing up with Flynn but when we got there, Milo gave up his sleeping bag and lay him in it, making sure he was comfortable on a big branch. Rapunzel knelt beside him. Flynn was shaking badly, the acid that burnt his hand releasing poison into his system. He didn't have long to go. I remembered what my friends had said when I showed them my powers.

_''Wow. That's awesome'' Punzie breathed. _

_''and useful…Oh my god, we're gonna live!'' Quasi grinned, shaking my arm._

_No, we won't. At least you won't, dear Quasi. I'm so sorry, I should have saved you._ I thought But _don't worry. I'm not letting anyone else die._

Headmakers Head quarters.

'Awwww, I don't want him to die!' One of the muses said, peering at the picture of Flynn on the TV.

'Me neither. He obviously has it going for the girl from eleven' her friend said. The pristine white doors opened and genie stepped in.

'Ladies, it seems the capitol is tried for action' he said, raising his eyebrow. 'Mr Lumiere told me to send this, to the tree canopy the lot are in now'.

'Yes sir' One of the muses saluted, shaking another, who had fallen asleep. 'Wake up, you lazy bum. You're gonna help save my OTP.'

The Tree Canopy

The flutter of baby tooth fairies wings interupted Rapunzel's frantic attempt to bring Flynn back to conciousness. I ran out and found a tiny fairy, clutching a piece of paper. I frowned. Was that it? I read it, groaned and showed it to Rapunzel.

_'The boy will live if he get's a kiss ~Lumiere' _

I gritted my teeth, and trying to ignore Jack's pissed off expression, made my way to Flynn. This wasn't the time for jelousy. I was surprised to feel an arm on my shoulder. I turned to see Punzie, with a stunnorn expression.

'It said 'a kiss' not 'a kiss from Elsa'. I'll do it' she said.

'You don't have to!' I protested but she already made her way to Flynn, jumping over the little holes that were in the tangle of branches. She knelt down beside him.

'I don't mind. Besides, what's the point of saving him, if Jack's gonna strangle the poor guy as soon as he opens his eyes if you kiss him' Rapunzel grinned and just like that, leaned down and kissed Flynn _right on the mouth_. _Jee, that's what the other's must've felt like when me and Jack made out_ I thought, watching the pair. As soon as Punzie pulled away the fairies were back, carrying a tiny vial and a note. Rapunzel grabbed the medicine and poured it into Flynn's mouth. Imiediatly, he opened his eyes.

'W-what happened?' he asked, looking around, confused. Milo threw his arm around Flynn's shoulders.

'Let me fill you in' He said with a grin. I smiled with relief and looked down at the note.

_Well done to Punzie! I ship you and Jack so bad but Lumiere is all for Punzie and Flynn Phoebus is too drunk to inform us about his opinion, but he's rooting for you, as are we. I mean it, when he gets really drunk he dances on the table screaming 'You go, ice queen!'. Ursula cant even say anything – she's on the floor, crying and reapeating over and over that it was beautiful. When you come back, you'll find she's just a heap of feels on the floor. Because you are coming back. I know it. You know it. Frolo knows it. ~Hades_

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! super long chapter xxx i really hope y'all likes it, review, review and review ;) *three finger salute***


End file.
